Casualidades, destinos y cosas varias
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: Tres capítulos sentando la introducción a un ROL
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es el primer capítulo de una serie de Fics sobre Crónicas de la Torre que pretenden sentar la ambientación de un Rol en otro dominio. **_

_**Las localizaciones y rangos pertenecen a Laura Gallego García, con su obra "Las Crónicas de la Torre"**_

_**Alaya, Rhiannon y Tarian me pertenecen a mi, Midnight SkyDragon**_

_**Maya es propiedad de AelitaEternen**_

_**Disfrutad ^^**_

* * *

Tarian no podía creer que lo hubiesen elegido para una misión tan importante. Aunque no lo hubiesen elegido, aunque hubiese sido el único que se había presentado voluntario. Pero por desgracia, mientras viajaba hacia el Oráculo, empezó a entender las razones de dicho caso. Llevaba trece dias de viaje por un tórrido y agobiante desierto de arena dorada, y solo esa mañana empezaba a vislumbrar las ruinas de lo que antaño habría sido una gran civilización. El mísero pensamiento de llegar al final de su misión le dió alas a sus pies.

Tal y como le habían dicho, el oráculo estaba a la sombra de la decimotercera columna, una anciana arrugada, cubierta por un sinfin de mantos ajados. Olía mal, pero Tarian no era quien para juzgar, no en ese momento, después de un mes de travesía. La voz de la vieja era como el tiempo mismo, ajada, antigua, imparcial. El joven mago no tuvo que preguntar nada, la mujer le miró con sus ojos ciegos antes de susurrarle las palabras que cambiarían su vida.

-Cuando el momento se acerque, siete habrá en la Torre. Pero son tiempos funestos, pequeño mago. Solo dos desventurados me han sido revelados:

_ Corazón herido que necesita creer,_

_ poder heredado de un acto cruel._

_ Dueña de la Tierra, del Aire aprendiz._

_ Compañera del Agua, poder sin pulir._

Tarian no tomó nota, sabía que se acordaría, no en vano tenía la mejor memoria de sus compañeros. Y sin embargo, había algo inquietante en las palabras del Oráculo. Iba a preguntar, pero la mirada de la anciana no atmitía réplica.

-No puedo decirte nada más, los espíritus no han compartido más conmigo esta vez. Ahora, vete. -Terminó, en un tono más duro. Tarian obedeció.

Cuarenta dias después, el Consejo de Magos se hallaba reunido. La noticia les había sido comunicada por el superior de Tarian, el director de la escuela del Lago de la Luna. La mayoría de los magos murmuraban entre sí, preocupados, pero uno de ellos estaba inusualmente pálido. Su nombre era Rhiannon, Amo de la Torre del Valle de los Lobos, el más joven de los presentes. Creía saber a quién se refería la primera parte de la profecía, y el Sumo Mago no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión y pedir silencio.

-Esta vez vamos a ciegas, compañeros. De siete personas, solo dos nos han sido reveladas. Creo sin miedo a equivocarme que hablamos de una estudiante de magia, concretamente una que estudie el libro del viento. Así pues, pido que todos los directores aquí presentes tengan bien vigilados a sus alumnos, concretamente a los que cumplan con dicha descripción. ¿Entenido?

Los tres directores presentes asintieron, y el Sumo Mago continuó. -Lo que nos lleva a los primeros dos versos, una noticia verdaderamente mala. En nuestro tiempo, solo conocemos a una maga que cumpla con la descripción. Una maga negra, de la que todos seguramente hemos oído hablar. -Se giró hacia el amo de la Torre. -Sobre todo tú, Rhiannon.

El interpelado empalideció aún más, agarrándose a la mesa. -No puedes hablar en serio. No... ella no vendrá si no le prometemos una tregua.

-Entonces, Rhiannon, le prometeremos una tregua. Si viene, nadie puede atacarla, no mientras esté en terreno neutral. Luego, yo mismo enviaré a algunos de mis subordinados a seguirla. No debemos perderla de vista. ¿Votos a favor de llamar a Alaya?

Dos tercios de la sala levantaron la mano, algunos con más duda que otros.

-La decisión está tomada, entonces. -Antes de salir, el Sumo Mago maldijo las circunstancias. La Torre, clavada en medio de ninguna parte, solo daba quebraderos de cabeza.

Fuera de la puerta, varios alumnos escuchaban lo que se decía, mientras otro montaba guardia. En su arrogancia, los Consejeros habían asumido que nadie podría espiarlos. Pero había algunos magos muy capaces, sobretodo entre los estudiantes de la Torre, que se las apañaban para escuchar. Entre ellos estaba Maya, que de alguna forma se había visto arrastrada a esa peligrosa travesura. Ella en particular no entendía la última decisión.

-¿Quien es Alaya? -Susurró, a uno de sus compañeros, mientras se daban a la fuga. Él, mayor que ella en unos años, la miró cómo si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Alaya es una maga negra, una muy poderosa. La alumna más brillante que tuvo la Torre, según algunos. Solo su ambición supera su intelecto. Si la Torre está maldita, es por su culpa.

-¿Cómo? -Maya se había puesto pálida. El otro estudiante ensombreció su expresión. -Hace dos años, antes de que tu llegaras, hizo un complot con otros estudiantes y asesinó a su Maestra y a otro alumno. Yo acababa de entrar. Fue horroroso. Esa Alaya... es un monstruo.


	2. Chapter 2

El mundo entero parecía haberse sumido en el silencio, un silencio que lejos de ser agradable, era aterrador, y más porque su causa no era nada más (y nada menos) que una adolescente que no superaría los dieciocho años. Su nombre era Alaya, y todos habían oído hablar de ella. Su fama se la había labrado por derecho propio.

Lo primeró que pensó Maya al verla fue que no tenía nada especial, no físicamente. No era como los elfos, alta y esbelta y con ese exotismo que los caracterizaba. No, de no ser por un par de detalles, parecería una chica normal y corriente. El primero era su ropa, vestía una túnica de mago, pero de color negro, y un solo guante del mismo color. El segundo, más visible, era el báculo que llevaba en la mano enguantada, con la que no guiaba a su caballo. Era una especie de bastón labrado con motivos runicos y con una piedra plateada en la punta superior. Al apoyarlo producia un "tac" que complementaba sus pasos, creando un ritmo regular.

Dos guardias magos la siguieron con la mirada, pero ella no se inmutó. Le ordenó a su caballo que permaneciera allí y, seguidamente, entró al edificio. Nadie habría imaginado que tenía miedo, que se encontraba en una situación que la sobrepasaba. Claramente, esos dos años de exilio, soledad y persecución habían dado para mucho. Con el pulso firme, llamó dos veces a la ornamentada puerta de la Sala de Reuniones. La divirtió ver que habían estado esperándola.

-Saludos. Me habeis mandado llamar. -Afirmó. No era una pregunta. El Sumo Mago asintió, antes de ofrecerle una silla que Alaya tras una sola mirada denegó. No le preocupó ofenderlos, los tendría en su contra de todos modos, y no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo. Todos eran una panda de orgullosos que creían tenerlo todo controlado, pese a que la verdad difiriera mucho de su idílica situación. Contuvo el impulso de reir y siguió la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes, no hacia su cara, sino hacia su báculo. Oh, claro. Ese objeto le otorgaba un poder equiparable al de un archimago, equiparable a algunos de los presentes. Normal que la temieran, había pertenecido a su maestra.

Pero de pronto su rostro se convulsionó en una máscara de odio que solo duró un instante, lo bastante como para que él lo viera. Rhiannon... ¿que hacía él allí? Pálido, tenso, furioso. Cómo ella.

Durante un eterno segundo, ambos se quedaron mirandose. La atmósfera no podía ser más tensa. El silencio era palpable. Los Consejeros echaron mano a sus armas, los que usaban. Pero Alaya era consciente de su situación, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Ha hablado de mí el oráculo?

La sala prorrumpió en susurros apagados. ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo?

Lo que no podían imaginar era que ella ya había escuchado al oráculo de primera mano, antes de encontrarse con el mensajero. Y si pensaban que iba colaborar... lo tenían muy negro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por ahora, aquí acaba el fic, más adelante quizás actualice con la historia que vaya forjándose en el rol :3**_

* * *

La sala estaba en penumbra, iluminada solo por un ornamentado candelabro, pero ninguno de los trece elfos veía ningún problema en ese detalle. Pese a sus capuchas, todos se veían la cara. Así era la maravillosa visión élfica, visión que les permitió comprobar que estaban todos allí: un representante de cada una de las trece casas de la nobleza élfica que se habían aliado para derrocar a la actual realeza.

Por instinto todos se volvieron hacia Dya-Far, actual consejero del moribundo rey, tercero en la linea sucesoria y un experto en las conspiraciones. No en vano había sobrevivido a cinco y se las había apañado para averiguar todos los datos sobre la actual enfermedad del monarca... cosa que muchos relacionaban con los rumores de un envenenamiento progresivo, probablemente por su misma parte. A Mir-Tza no le habría sorprendido nada, Dya-Far era poco menos que una víbora, pero sabía borrar muy bien sus huellas, nadie podría jamás incriminarle en nada. Pero ella tampoco es que tuviese mucho que envidiarle. Había logrado infiltrarse en la logia y hacerles creer a todos que estaba de acuerdo con sus objetivos. Como dama de compañía de la actual princesa, habían dudado de ella, pero a base de paciencia y ardides los había convencido de que estaba de su parte. Ahora tenía su confianza, y de todos modos tenía la conciencia tranquila. Su protegida estaba a salvo... al menos por ahora.

* * *

Lejos de allí, a varias horas a caballo, Mywad cruzaba la frontera boscosa que separaba el reino de los elfos del exterior, el único lugar donde estaría potencialmente a salvo. A sus cien años de edad, no estaba preparada para asumir el trono, y había decidido seguir el consejo de la persona en quien más confiaba, su niñera Mir-Tza. Sus padres estaban en peligro, pero ella más. Debía sobrevivir, por si las cosas iban a peor. En esos momentos, una doble ocupaba y ocuparía su lugar hasta que las cosas se calmaran, momento en que Mir-Tza se lo haría saber. Ojalá fuera pronto... incluso entonces, que no había llegado a salir de su reino, acompañada por tres Centinelas de confianza, empezaba a sentir nostalgia. Deseaba poder volver pronto a su alcoba, a sus camas con dosel y sus carruajes ornamentados. Viajar a caballo le parecía sumamente incómodo, pero evitó quejarse.

No dormió hasta estar fuera del reino de los elfos, tras realizar un pequeño conjuro de protección que la avisaría de su alguien se acercaba a distancia de flecha. Asimismo, estaba oculta. Debía llegar a la escuela del Lago de la Luna cuanto antes. Menos mal que sabía leer mapas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, se encontró a Mir-Tza muerta en su alcoba. Aunque Mywad no lo supiese, estaba sola. Casi era mejor no saberlo.

* * *

_**Orikame- Mil gracias, ya me gustaría a mi estar a la altura de Laura Gallego. Ojalá. Pero me lo tomo como un cumplido impresionante :D**_


End file.
